All Is Full of Love
by Milo.is.sexxy xx
Summary: Brooke pulled out of Haley’s grasp and let out a bitter laugh as she clawed furiously at her eyes trying to make the tears stop. Rated T for now for some bad language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: This is my first OTH fan fiction; Be nice, please . Oh and I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, and sadly I never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's always suspected there was more to Peyton and Lucas' friendship. He thought she didn't see the looks he gave Peyton or the way the two jumped apart whenever Brooke entered the room. Brooke thought she could go on pretending like she didn't know, but the nights she had to cry herself to sleep were becoming more frequent. She wasn't her cheery self.

Brooke has been standing outside Lucas' window for awhile now as tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks. She finally had solid proof that neither Lucas nor Peyton could deny. Brooke has something important to tell Lucas, even if he doesn't deserve to bask in her happiness. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the room that was currently occupied by her best friend and her boyfriend tangled in a mess of cotton sheets, sweat glistening on their skin. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but Brooke cut him off, she was sick and tired of the lies.

"Save it." Lucas had never heard her voice so cold before.

Without another word Brook walked over to the bed and dumped the contents of her purse, five pregnancy tests, onto Luke's lap and walked out of his room. Lucas picked one up and saw that it was positive, he noticed all five of them were positive and he felt guilt course through his veins.

--------------------------------- 

Brooke ran all the way from Lucas' to Haley and Nathan's place. She rang the doorbell repeatedly until Nathan opened the door. Brook looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and her lip quivering, concern was written all over Nate's face when he saw her pained expression. They stared at each other for another minute before he pulled her into a fierce hug, Brooke couldn't hold the tears in anymore but Nathan didn't care that she was soaking his shirt.

"Who's at th…oh Brooke," Haley said as she walked out onto the porch. She began to rub Brooke's back soothingly as sobs racked her tiny frame.

--------------------------------- 

Fully-clothed and sitting on separate pieces of furniture, Peyton and Lucas sat in silence, both of their mouths were ajar. Lucas felt tears sting his eyes.

"How could we? Her own best friend and her boyfriend, in bed together. We're horrible, horrible people." Peyton's voice sounded so distant.

"I d-don't know."

"'I don't know?' What the hell kind of answer is that, Luke? She is never going to forgive us."

Lucas put his head in his hands, was he ready to be a father? He was only eighteen for god sakes.

"This was a huge mistake. I never should've kissed you." Peyton whispered.

"No, you shouldn't of."

"Don't try and pin this whole thing on me. You were a willing participant in this…affair."

-------------------------------- 

When her sobbing was reduced to just silent tears, the trio had moved inside the house. Haley held Brooke close to her as they sat on the loveseat and Nathan sat on the coffee table in front of them with his hand on Brooke's knee.

"Tigger what happened?" Haley whispered.

Brooke pulled out of Haley's grasp and let out a bitter laugh as she clawed furiously at her eyes trying to make the tears stop. Nathan and Haley looked at each other, this could not be good.

"I..," Brooke took a deep breath , "walked in on Peyton and Lucas in bed together."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch," Haley said through gritted teeth.

"No I get to kill him, he's my brother," There was a fire in his eyes.

"That's not it," Both Haley and Nathan turned to look at her, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tigger, are you sure?"

"Five pregnancy tests, all positive." Brooke bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Do you want to keep it?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"I…I think so."

"Even though it doesn't seem like it now, I promise it'll get better. It has to. And if you ever need anything, you can come to me or Hales." Haley nodded her head in agreement and Brooke allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Brooke's smile was still in place, but Haley noticed something behind her hazel eyes.

"I'll get it." Nathan noticed it too.

"Brooke, what is it?"

"Lucas was the first guy I ever let into my heart and he turned out to be like every other jerk I've ever dated. I always knew there was something going on between Luke and Peyton, but to see it with my own eyes…"

"It killed you, didn't it?" Haley asked as she scooted closer to Brooke as she nodded.

"I…I thought he was the one." Her voice cracked as she began to sob again and Haley quickly scooped her up into her arms.

"Shhh," Haley whispered as she rocked Brooke back and forth trying to quiet her best friend's sobs.

Nathan had been listening from the kitchen the entire time, and to say he was furious was an understatement. He loved Brooke, she was like the little sister he always wanted. He threw the packets of hot chocolate mix onto the counter and stormed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Nate, where are you going?" Haley asked concerned her husband would do something he'd regret later.

"I'll be back soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan loved Lucas, he really did, but he grew up with Brooke. She was the only family he had when he was younger, she helped him through some of the worst times of his life. He loved that with one dimpled grin she could make everything seem better than it actually was. Brooke had fought for Nathan when no one else would.

Peyton and Luke hadn't said anything to each other in hours. They both just sat there thinking about the situation they had gotten hem selves into when there was a knock at the door and Lucas hoped it was Brooke. He jumped up to open the door, he was surprised to feel a fist connect with his face. Peyton crawled further back onto the bed with wide eyes.

"How could you be so stupid? You were the first guy she's ever loved, she thought you were the one," Nathan noticed Lucas flinch but he didn't care, "Stay away from her until you can find a way to fix this, you know she's never going to forgive you and as I see it, right now your fighting to be apart of your kid's life right now."

Nathan catches Peyton's eyes as he's turning to leave and he gives her a disgusted look that makes her want to cry.

"I hope you rot in hell. Brook didn't deserve this, you were her best friend. What about Jake? He's never done anything to deserve this, all he did was love you. How do you repay him, by treating him like dirt. And Jenny? You were like the mom she never had."

He started to walk out the door but stopped midway to look at Peyton and Lucas, who was still on the floor, one last time.

"Never have I ever met two people so selfish." And with that he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had fallen asleep about ten minutes after Nathan left. Haley was reading The Garden of Eden, but she was having trouble concentrating on the text. She was too concerned about the broken girl asleep on her couch, and her husband who was currently M.I.A.. Haley was awoken from her reverie as the door opened.

"How is she?" Nathan asked as he kissed Haley on the forehead.

"Terrible. Where'd you…Nathan what did you do?" She gestured towards his right hand.

Nate looked down at his swollen knuckles and chuckled nervously.

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it."

Haley shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved to sit on his lap.

"You big softie."

Nathan shrugged, "She's like my sister, I hate to see her get hurt."

"You know you can't protect her from everything."

"Yeah, but right now she needs me…she needs us and I'm going to do everything to keep her and that baby safe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas finally got up off the floor and looked into the mirror, his eye was most definitely going to be purple in the morning. Everything Nathan said was true and it hurt, it hurt like hell that he was right.

"I…"

"Not now Peyton."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Brooke awoke to the familiar smell of pancakes and coffee, slowly she opened her eyes. The events of last night come flooding back and she felt a lump form in her throat. She rolled over and came face to face with the clock, which read 10:45. Brooke could smell Nathan's cologne on the pillow and smiled faintly. She felt bad about making him sleep on the couch while she shared the bed with Haley. Brooke pushed the covers off of her and noticed she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top that were undoubtedly Haley's. She sat up as a wave of nausea overcame her, she ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She sat there for a couple of minutes before standing up and rinsing her mouth out. Brooke splashed some cold water onto her face and pulled her hair into a messy bun before turning out the light and joining Haley and Nathan.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Better. Oh my god, you are a god!" Brooke squealed as she took a bite of the food in front of her.

Nathan chuckled, "Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Brooke both sat in the waiting room of Dr. Green's office. Brooke wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby, and maybe see how far along she was.

"Brooke Davis?" a tall man with short grey hair asked pointing between her and Haley.

"That would be me," Brooke held up her hand and waved as Dr. Green smiled.

"Come on back. Is anyone here with you?" He asked as she stood, Brooke motioned for Haley to stand.

"Okay, follow me. So Miss Davis, you're pregnant?" Brooke nodded.

"We just want to make sure the baby's healthy," Haley spoke up, Dr. Green nodded.

Brooke giggled when he poured the blue gel onto her lower abdomen.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

Haley smiled as Brooke nodded eagerly. Soon the baby's heartbeat filled the room and both girls felt tears threatening to fall.

"Wow." Haley whispered.

"Everything seems to be fine,. It's still to early to tell the sex of the baby, but I'm guessing you're around 3 and ½ months along."

Brooke asked for two pictures, one for her and one for Haley and Nathan. She looked surprised when Haley asked for one more.

"For Lucas," Haley stated, her eyes anywhere but Brooke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was comfortably watching _Blue's Clues _on the couch, it had taken much convincing but Haley told her she could stay with them for awhile and Brooke was grateful. The sound of someone knocking flooded the apartment and she slowly got up to get it. It was only her and Nathan, Haley was at the café and Nate was currently in the shower.

She opened the door to find Lucas standing there and she put her hand protectively on her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke noticed his purple eye and she smiled inwardly, Nathan.

"I'm so, so sorry Brooke. Peyton was a moment of weakness."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"You think I never saw the looks? Or the way you touched her, the way you talked about her. So don't give me that bullshit, I knew the entire time. I love you, so much, but I can't do this anymore. I can't just think about myself, I have this little one to think about now," She patted her stomach, "I don't want this kid to have a father whose only around when he gets tired of whoever he's with at the moment. I want some one who can take him or her to the park and be a good dad."

"It's my kid too."

"Like hell it is. You need to grow up before your ready to raise someone else."

"Oh and you're so grown up?"

"No, I'm not. I'm only eighteen, but I'm going to give this baby the childhood I wish I had. I don't need you or Peyton for that. I have Nathan and Haley to help me. I have Nathan to go to the store and get me pickles and ice cream when I'm craving them at three o'clock in the morning. Nate's the only guy I need in my life. And I have Haley to hold my hair back when I'm re-enacting the scene from _The Exorcist _in the bathroom," Brooke was starting to break down.

She took a deep sigh before continuing, "Lucas, you will be apart of your baby's life, but you will not be apart of mine anymore. You hurt me so bad, Luke and I don't think I can ever trust you again.," tears were streaming down her face now

"Get the hell out of my house, Lucas." Nathan said when he noticed Brooke's crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton had been staring at the phone for an hour now. She knew she should tell him, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She'd already dialed his number four times before hanging up the phone again. Peyton groaned as she dialed his number, she began to tap her fingers nervously.

"Peyton, what a nice surprise," Jake's voice filled her ears.

"H-hey."

"Is something wrong?"

Peyton broke down, he sounded so concerned and it made her guilt ten times worse.

"Peyton?"

"I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Why?"

"I slept with Luke."

There was silence on the other end and Peyton couldn't breathe.

"Jake?"

"How could you? Why would you jeopardize your friendship with Brooke like that? Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just someone you used to make him jealous?"

"I'm…"

He cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. It's bad enough you had to toy with my emotions, but my daughter loved you. You were like superwoman to her. Hell, I loved you. I..I have to go." And with that he hung up.

Jake looked down at the two plane tickets to Tree Hill in his hand and tears fell silently down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A.N.: I had originally intended this to be a Brucas fic, but reading a lot of Bake fics caused me to change my mind. I didn't want Brooke to go back to Lucas after something like that, I love Brucas I do, but it was bad enough she went back to him after he and Peyton almost had sex [of course she didn't know, but still in the episode where Larry's lost at sea. Besides I'm in love with Jake .**

-------------------- 

Jake took a deep breath before stepping off the plane. After Peyton's phone call he wasn't sure if he could return to Tree Hill. He sat there for hours trying to figure out what he'd done wrong, why she didn't want him anymore. It hurt when Jenny asked if they could go visit Peyton, he couldn't say 'no' to that face.

Time seemed to stand still as he looked around him, people rushing by. He wondered what their lives were like. Did they live here or were they on vacation? Did they have kids? Were they married or were they doomed to never find love? Jake closed his eyes, only to reopen them a minute later when he swear he heard her voice. He looked around frantically trying to find her, but the face didn't match the voice. Jake wondered if any of them knew how he felt right now, he wondered if any of them cared.

------------------- 

Jake dropped Jenny and his luggage off at his parents. As he walked around town, he noticed things haven't changed at all. He smiles when he walked by Karen's café and Tree Hill High. His smile falters when he see's Tric, it reminded him too much of Peyton. Jake wished he could just forget about her smile, her curly blonde hair, her hazel eyes and her long milky legs.

He turned around abruptly, determined to forget about her. He figured he'd go and say 'hello' to Karen, and maybe get something to eat. Jake rounded the corner, eyes on his old black converse. He could feel her presence and snapped his head up. She looked like a deer in headlights, and all Jake could do was turn on his heel and head in the opposite direction of the blonde beauty.

Jake knew he'd see her eventually, there weren't many places to hide in Tree Hill. But it still hurt. He's not sure where he's going until he ends up at her big white house and it's big red door. Jake hadn't thought about her when Peyton told him she slept with Luke, and now he felt a little bad. He knocked three times, no answer. Had he really expected her too? I mean her boyfriend just cheated on her with her best friend. He knew he didn't want to answer the door. Jake took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Brooke?"

No answer.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, answer me if you're home."

Jake sighed heavily and made his way up the stairs towards her room. It was empty, the bed was still unmade. He surveyed the scarlet-colored room and noticed it looked kind of bare. His eyes wondered to a picture of Brooke and Lucas kissing, he turned it over and wondered idly where she was.

---------------------- 

Brooke was home alone watching _Garden State_ when there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breathe, bracing her self for what she assumed was Peyton's second round of apologies. She put on her best 'Fuck you' face as she made her way to open the door.

"If looks could kill."

Brooke smiled at the sound of his voice and pulled him into a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Trying my best to avoid Peyton."

"That makes two of us. Come in, Nathan's at the dealership and Haley's at the café."

"And why are you here, Davis?"

"Haley insisted I stay, for the sake of this little one."

Jake shot her a confused look.

"I guess she didn't tell you that part, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

Brooke smiled sadly, "Thanks."

"How far along?"

"About four months."

"Wait, please tell me they're better than that."

Brooke knew exactly what he meant, "I found out the night I walked in on them."

Jake only nodded.

"I thought about getting an abortion," Brooke stated as she sat on the couch and patting the spot next to her, "but I couldn't do it, not after my mom told me she almost got one with me."

"I couldn't imagine not having Jenny."

"How is she?"

"Big, she just turned three."

"Wow, it seems like just yester day she was only this big." Brooke held her hand a couple inches from the ground and Jake chuckled.

"I know, it's crazy."

"You know, you never really answered my question. Why are you here? In Tree Hill, Jagielski?"

"Honestly I don't know. I had bought the tickets awhile ago, to surprise Peyton."

"But why come?"

"Jenny wouldn't stop talking about her, plus I miss my parents. I missed Tree Hill, Savannah's great but it's not home."

Brooke decided to change the subject, "Do you think I'm going to be a horrible mom?"

"Of course not, I promise. The kid's going to be the best dressed rug rat Tree Hill's ever seen."

"Duh." Brooke's smile fell a little.

" Do you think you'll ever forgive them?"

"Right now? No. Maybe in the future."

Brooke nodded and laid her head on his shoulder and Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not as hurt as I though I would be. I always thought they made the perfect cheesy couple."

Jake kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."


	5. Chapter 5

-1A/N: wow, I haven't updated in awhile. I know in the last chapter I said I would make this a Bake, but now I don't know! Help please .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton took a deep breath before knocking on Lucas' door. She shifted nervously when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, can I come in?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Lucas nodded as he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"What's up?"

Peyton bit her lip, "I was thinking that maybe.."

"Spit it out, Sawyer."

"That maybe we could try again, like be a couple."

Lucas' eyebrows knitted together and he got that broody look on his face.

"We owe it to Brooke and Jake, don't you think? I need to know I didn't lose my best friend and the boy I love for nothing."

Lucas sighed, she did have a point.

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jake lay on his back in the middle of the River court, his legs and arms lay limply by his side. He found himself coming here more and more often to think. He found it harder to be back in Tree Hill then he thought, but he didn't regret moving back. It was strange being back in a town where everywhere he looked reminded him of Peyton, but it was getting easier.

"What are you doing here, cutie?"

Jake felt the corners of his lips tug upwards at the sound of her voice.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

Brooke laid down next to him and smiled. Jake opened his eyes as he turned onto his side.

"So how's the little one?" He placed his hand on her rounded belly.

"Good, no morning sickness today." Brooke placed her hand on top of his.

"That's great. What time is your appointment today?"

"1:30. Do you want to come with me? Nathan and Haley are both working."

"I'd love to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Miss Davis,"

"Good morning," Brooke said from her position on the blue examining table.

"Well, are you excited to finally find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's get started."

Dr. Green applied the blue gel that always made Brooke giggle on contact.

"There's your baby's feet. The baby's hands."

Jake and Brooke were both speechless..

"Congratulations, Brooke. You're having a little boy."

"Really?" She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Really."

"That's so wonderful, Davis," Jake said while giving her a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton had fallen asleep ten minutes into _Of Mice and Men. _Lucas looked down at the blonde woman next to him and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Peyton would never be Brooke and he resented her for that. Her hair didn't smell like strawberries, and her eyes didn't get that mischievous glint before she seduced him. She didn't have those dimples he loved so much, or those curves that drove him mad with desire. Knocking woke him from his daydream.

His eyes went wide, "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

She subconsciously put her hand on her 6 month pregnant belly.

"I told you you'd be apart of your son's life," she replied with a faint smile.

"You're having a boy?"

"_We're_ having a boy."

Lucas pulled her in for a hug. The sudden contact making both their heart beats quicken.


End file.
